


Kratas and Atreus

by Drarnegas



Category: God of War
Genre: Anal, Big Cock, Cunnilingus, F/M, Impregnation, Mother-Son Relationship, mind breaking, short but hung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Fem Kratos (Kratas) has to make sure her son is up to any challenges. One of those is being able to fuck a woman stupid and to breed her.





	1. Chapter 1

Kratas grunted as she put down the logs that she had been chopping through out the day and were now putting on the fire. She look over at her son Atreus who was just finishing chopping the meat up that was going to be use for the dinner soup. She sigh lowly as she was think on if she was going to do this or not, she had been training him for years now on how to fight, survive in the wild and use the land to live off. But now it was something else, something that was not strictly necessary to survive, well in what way it was but not really. However it was something that she was accustom to, sex and long sex until one partner were fuck out of their mind. Usually women, and Kratas´s had been on both side, either fucking out the brain of women she meet or get fuck out of her mind by the few men´s that could dominated her. She rose up and look over at Atreus again.

“Boy I need to speak with you, about something rather important.”.

Atreus turn around and look at his mother, curious and a bit confuse. “What is it mother.”

“It´s about,,,,damn this is not my strong side. Its about,,,,,fffffffuuuuuu-”

Atreus where more confuse then what he had ever been in his life. He knew that his mother were not good with words and things from time to time but this was really odd even for her.

“Mother are you al-

“ITS ABOUT FUCKING THE BRAINS OUT OF WOMEN.” Kratas´s shouted out blushing slightly.

“Oh,,,oooooh” Atreus said as he look down after hearing this and things started to click in his mind. “S,,,so,,,are,,,we,,,going to find,,,a woman for,,,me?”

“No,,,,not really. Its going to be,,,someone that you know already.”

This made Atreus, look up at his mother confuse even more. “Who,,,who do you mean.”

“I,,,,I am going to be the woman that you get to have sex with, so starts undressing already. I want to be done with this before the fire goes out.” Kratas said as she started to remove her skirt and belt that were holding the fur pelt that around her breast.

Atreus were just stun and shock as he watch his mother undress in front of him, and over what she had just said. He was going to have sex with his mother, and knowing her when she had made up her mind it was almost impossible to make her change it. He could see that she was blushing as she was now naked, she even cover up her body with her arms and legs. She seems so shy which was completely opposite to her usually self. It was so weird for Atreus see.

“Boy,,,why are you still dress,,,remove those clothes or we can´t,,,,have sex.” Kratas said blushing and turning her head away as she press her right arm harder against her breast to cover them up and her left arm covering her pussy.

Atreus were just blushing as he started to undress, once he was naked he try to cover his cock to no avail as it was rather big. “Mo,,mother I am,,,done.” He stutter out and Kratas turn her head and look at him. They both were blushing as they saw each others naked form. Kratas a bit more from seeing her son´s large manhood. “Lets,,get this over with.” She said walking towards him as the bed were behind him. Atreus follow her and watch as she lay down on the bed, removing her arms from her body, and letting him see her naked body in full form. Atreus´s heart started to beat faster as he saw her lying their, he could´t help but his cock started to grow hard to full mast.

“I don´t know if I should be happy or disgusted that you find me attractive, at the very lease your well equip down their.” Kratas said blushing more as she pull Atreus up on the bed and on top of her. Atreus gulp and plush as he had his hands onto his mother´s breast, they felt so warm and soft as his cock were rubbing against his mother wet pussy.

“Y,,,you seems,,to like my breast. Not surprisingly, men have always like them, but you need to move those hands down and grab my hips. Other wise you will not have any good gripping when you starts to fuck me.” Kratas said blushing more. Atreus did as he was told and move down his hand to his mother´s hips and took a firm grip, for some reason her skin and body felt so smooth and warm. Something that he had never notice before. 

“Now, you need to put your cock inside me and start thrusting, not to fast and not to soft.”

Atreus took some deep breath and line his cock in and then thrusted forward and enter his mother´s pussy. Both gave a moan each as half of Atreus cock enter Kratas´s warm wet pussy. Kratas was feeling pleasure that she had not known for years and it felt better even if it was her son´s cock inside her. Atreus was feeling good as he felt his mother´s wall squeeze his cock, he then started to thrust forward. Both moan again as he put some force behind his thrusting, soon their home were filled with moaning and slapping noise. It took some time but eventually Atreus got into a rhythm, his large balls slapping at Kratas´s ass cheeks.

“Your,,,doing good,,,son.” Kratas moan out.

“Thank,,,you,,,mother. You,,,feel,,,so good.” He said as he lean forward and drove right in between her breasts, breathing in her sweaty breasts sweat. They just smelled so good he thought and he could´t help but pull his tongue out and lick them, loving the taste of them.

Kratas were moaning more as she felt his head between her breasts and his tongue licking them. She wrap her firm legs around him and pull him closer to her and his cock went deeper in her, bashing through her cervix. “Harder son.” She said and that set Atreus off, he started to go faster and harder. Using all of his strength to fuck her. He was a small blur as he fuck her, and she moan more and louder. She took her arms and put them on his head and pull him up, she then lean forward as much as she could with out making it so that he stop fucking her. She then kiss him full on the mouth, dominating his tongue with her larger, wet and stronger tongue. They both moan into the kiss and Kratas´s body shiver as she came hard, showering Atreus lower body in her pussy juice.

She was about to pull back but Atreus did not let her. He took a firm grip of her hair and then kiss her back before pulling away and started to kiss, lick and gently bite her neck and down. She tasted so good he though as he kept on fucking.

“How,,,are,,,you,,,still,,,going.” Kratas moan out as her mind were boggling with her son stamina and that he had yet to cum. Atreus kept on going and bite his mother´s right breast as he hilted inside her and came. His first load was massive as it painted Kratas womb, a small bulge could been seen from her stomach, ruin her abs a bit. But that was not all as Atreus kept on going fucking her, making her moan out more as she threw her head backwards and into her pillow. She was screaming out in pleasure as she her whole body went limp as her son were fucking her like a mad man. She miss this feeling, the feeling of being overpower by someone. To think it would be her son, was somehow making it better she thought as she came again.

Atreus did not last as long this time as he had done earlier, but he still came a lot. This time her stomach were bloated out enough to ruin her abs. She gave one last scream of pleasure as she then pass out.

Hours later Kratas woke up, feeling groggy. Looking around she could see her son still naked, currently fixing up and bowl of soup.

“Mother your awake, just in time the food is done.” He said pouring up two bowls one for him and one for her. He then walk over to her and handed her it.

“Thank you son.” She said as they started to eat.

“Ehmm,,,mother, are we going to do this more?”

Krata´s stop eating for a second. “Yes, we are. This was just the first of many times we are going to do this. Their is also times when one can do it at the lake or water falls. The woods or on a ship. Hopefully will look forward to this.” She said blushing slightly, she then lean over and kiss him passionately and move her hand to his cock stroking it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atreus had passed Kratas's first test, being able to fuck his mother into a state of bliss unfelt by the powerhouse milf for years. Now it was time for the next test for the boy to overcome: Endurance. To test him, Kratas elected to tease him relentlessly and mercilessly for a week, and if the boy held out, a promised gift would be given from proud mother to eager son.

It was the day after Kratas and Atreus had been having sex, they had been sleeping in the same bed that night with Kratas hugging her son tightly against her body. Atreus had been sleeping well, he loved the warm of her body and the smell off it. As they got up and were making breakfast, Atreus could not help but wonder what they would do today.

“So mother what will you be teaching me today?”

“Well that would be endurance. You are on good ways already, since you lasted longer then I thought you would. However you can last longer and also this is could also be a training of restraining once lust. Losing to that is a losing battle.”

“Really, then what is it mother, what will the training be then.”

“Simple, for one whole week I will be teasing you every waking hour, of every day until the week is over. Starting now and if you try to fuck me or jerk that cock of yours then their will be no more sex for the rest of the year.” Kratas said as she finish her soup and then drank some water and pour the rest onto her body. It now accrued to Atreus, that they were still naked and thus as he watch his mother pour water on herself. He stop and fix his eyes on Kratas´s breast who were now drench in water. Which he found arousing as his cock went full mast and slap against his chest. He blush from seeing this, he reach out his hands against her but pull them back when he remember that this was training. And if he were to fuck her then their would be no sex for a year, which he knew he would not be able to handle.

He just went back to trying to eat his soup, but it was hard to concentrate as his mother were moaning as she were licking her finger erotic and were groping her breast. And that were just the start of the day, later on Atreus would find himself watching his mother bend over and showing of her ass and pussy for him, when ever she were picking something up. If he were close enough she would try to press her ass against his face. Other times he would see her lying on her side naked on the banks around the lakes, her back against him. She would slap her ass or grind her legs against each other. Atreus could not help but just to look on her, his cock getting hard all the time and leaking precum, leaving a large stain on his pants. But Kratas kept on going and it did not take long until Atreus though of this as torture, were ever we look or went he would see his mother. Doing something erotic that would drive him wild, but he still hold back from going and fucking her. One day he walk back into the house and saw his mother naked at the bed.

“Mother I don´t think I can take this anymore.”

“Well good thing that its been a week now. So come and claim your reward.” She said as she spread her legs and move her hand down and spread her wet pussy lips. It did not take Atreus long, he got out of his clothes and ran over to her and jump up on the bed and kiss her madly. They moan into the kiss as they hug each other and Atreus slam his hard cock inside his mother warm wet pussy and started to fuck her. More so then he had done the first time, being so pent up for a whole week he had lots of energy. His swollen balls were slapping against her ass cheeks hard. Kratas´s eyes were hazy and turning into hearts as she slowly pull away from her son, as soon as that happen she started to scream and moan in pleasure as Atreus went on to lick, kiss and bite her body. He had miss this so much, her smell and taste all of it and the warm of her pussy walls against his cock. He never wanted this to stop doing this and he felt like he could do this for hours if not days.

Kratas kept on moaning and kept on telling Atreus to go faster and harder and he did. Her whole body shiver as she came harder then she did their first time, she hug him tighter and lean down and started to nipple on his neck and ears which made him moan. Atreus lick and bite all over her breast and nipples, he latch on to her nipples and suck on them hard, switching every mins. He could taste milk leaking out of them and he greedy gulp it down. Kratas moan and shiver more as she mind were getting more and more foggy in lust, it took all of her willpower and strength to push her son of him.

“Mo,,mother why?”

“Cause,,,,I have,,,an,,special reward for,,,,you.” She stammer out as she got on her stomach an raise her ass and reach out and spread her ass cheeks out. “Fuuucckkk my ass.” 

Atreus just look at her perfect ass and then he reach out and grab it hard, sinking his finger into those lustful cheeks. Hard enough to leave marks afterwords for a while. He then slap his cock right in between then and tease her hole for a few second and then push it in deep. Kratas gave a long drown out moan as she felt him go balls deep into her ass and started to fuck her and stretch her once tight hole out.

“Mo,,mother this feels so much better.” He mange to moan out as he slam in and out of her hard, so hard that the bed were creaking. His balls were now slapping against her wet pussy, leaving her a moaning mess and wet slapping noise to fill the house. Atreus moved his right arm up to his mother hair and pulled it hard and she scream loud enough to break glass in pleasure from this. He turn her head around and kiss her hard again, this time he was dominating her tongue with his tongue.

He hilted inside her ass and started to cum, a much bigger load then the two first load he had cum in her womb. It lasted also much longer almost a min before he stop cumming. Kratas´s stomach were a looking like she were 3 months pregnant from that load alone. She gave low moans as Atreus pull their mouth away from each other and he slowly pulled his cock out of her ass. Once it was out with a wet plop he slap her ass hard making her shiver and moan as she came all over the bed. He was still hard and after a week of teasing, he was going get what he wanted. So he line his cock up against her drench pussy and push it in and started to fuck her once more, taking a firm grip on her ass as he fuck her.

It was´t until the sun went down they stop, both drench in sweat and cum or pussy juice. Kratas´s hair were a mess and cover in her own sweat or Atreus cum. Of the countless time, he came he had pulled out and cum all over her back and hair. Kratas had been riding him and when she had cum, she had been squirting all over his chest and face. He had lick some of her nectar up and he loved the taste. At the end of the day they both had collapse on the bed and fallen asleep.

The next day Atreus woke up, his head lying on his mothers smooth and muscular thighs. She was stroking his hair and were singing lowly a song that he did not know.

“Mm,,,morning mother.”

“Morning son, sleep well.”

“Yes, but its nice waking up to this.”

“Mm, you do deserve this, I am proud of you for how long you manage to hold out.”

“Thank you, but I have a question. Through out the week, I saw you never drinking any meed or ale, why?”

“Simple, a pregnant woman should not drink ale or meed. Your going to be a father one day.”

Atreus´s eyes just widen as he heard this and he pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three months since Kratas last tested her son's abilities as a lover, and so far he has exceeded her every expectation. Unfortunately, with Kratas beginning to show the fact that she's carrying her son's child, her plans for testing him further had to be put on hold. However, with Atreus's birthday coming up, she can't very well leave him pent up. Turning to the one God she feels she can trust, the Demigoddess of Sparta looks to Freya to teach her the necessary skills to give her son a special birthday gift, something he’s been thinking about since their first night together. Kratas noticed her son’s fixation on her breasts every time they ‘tested his skills’, and now, after her visit with the Norse Goddess of Sex, she has skills of her own to use on her son. This time, the only thing being tested is whether or not Atreus can survive his mother’s flawless marathon titfuck

The last three months Kratas and Atreus had been come closer to each other then they had before, and it was not just in the sexual way. The trusted each other more and spend more time training and hunting and gathering supplies. And now that Kratas were physical showing that she was bearing a child, which meant that Atreus had to do most of the work. Even if Kratas could do things without straining herself or risking the child, thanks to being a demigoddess. Atreus did´t want her to do it and thus she did not and just made easy chores around the house and rested. Another thing was that they were not fucking each other as much and rough as to not harm the child. However as Atreus birthday were coming up Kratas wanted to give him something special, but she was not to sure what to do, so one day when Atreus were out hunting she made her way to the only other woman with in 100 km Freya to ask for some advice.

Kratas found Freya outside in her garden picking some herbs and what not. The Norse goddess turn around when she heard someone coming and saw Kratas coming. “Kratas to what do I own the pleasure.”

“I came here for some advice.”

“You did, let me guess it have something to do with the fact that you are pregnant. Congratulation I should say.”

“Thank you and it is in some way. I want to give Atreus something special for his birthday and since we can´t have sex anymore for the moment then I would like to hear what advice you have. You must have some being the goddess of birth and all, their most have been some way men and women pleasure each other while they waited for the child to birth.”

“I may know a few things, I am surprise that you might not know and I am not going to ask as to how you and Atreus got on to fucking each other but I am happy for you. Now lets get down to business.”

Several hours later as the sun were about to go down, Atreus return home form today´s hunt and on the way home he found his mother sitting on the bank of the lake naked. Thinking that he could use a bath as well to watch away the sweat he walk towards her and drop the deer on the ground and started to undress.

“Hello mother, have you had a nice day?”

“I do, and I can see that your hunt went well. Soon you should be able to hunt moose and elks I recon.” Kratas said as she turn her whole body to her son who started to blush and get hard as he saw his mother body. Ever since they first started to fuck, Kratas had notice how much her breast Atreus like. How he would latch on to them and suck, bite and lick them, it was so erotic she though and when she told Freya about it then the goddess had done some magic trick. Freya had temperately made Kratas breast bigger and she had enchanted the smell of her body that Atreus was so fond over. Before he knew it Kratas were upon him, her breast press against him and wrap around his cock and she started to give him a tit job. Atreus were moaning as he felt his mother new enchanted breast around his cock, he was leaking copious amount of precum all over her breast and it just made it easier for her to titfuck his cock.

Kratas just smile as she kept on going and then lean over and whispered to him. “Enjoying your birthday present, even if its a day earlier.”

“Ye,,,es mother I love it.” He moan out as Kratas increase her effort to please her son. It was not long before he came all over her face and breast, but he was still hard and Kratas´s breast were still large so she was just going to keep on going. Kratas and Atreus leaning forward to each other and made out as Kratas squeeze her breast tighter against her son´s cock.

The sun had gone down and the moon were slowly rising when they stop, Kratas were covered in cum and she scoop up a handful of it and then swallow it before jumping into the lake and cleaning herself off. Atreus following soon after to clean himself of as well. Then they got up and dress and carried the deer home and made dinner before lying down in the bed, Krata´s pulling her son tightly into her chest and let him sleep in them. Licking and sucking on them as he loved the taste of them and took deep breath of her smell. This was without the best birthday he had gotten, and Kratas though so as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now six months into her pregnancy, Kratas realized just how much her son has matured since she told him of his impending fatherhood on him. Atreus has grown into a true man, something that fills Kratas with motherly pride as well as womanly needs. She knows they can't risk fucking roughly with their child on the way, but every time she sees Atreus she feels a mighty need to have him. So she decides to test another facet of his lovemaking abilities: how well he can devour her aching pussy.

Six month had now pass after Kratas and Atreus had sex for the first time and Atreus had impregnated his mother. Since then they had´t have sex after first three months, however Kratas had reward her son with the best titfuck she had ever given, with a little help from Freya. After that things had been more calmer, Kratas had been taking things more easier and were mainly staying in the house and bed, only getting up and doing something when she needed to. This was during the pregnancy that she hate, not being able to do anything and be board out of once mind. This meant that Atreus had to do most of the things needed for them to live and more so then earlier. And watching him taking his responsibly filled Kratas with pride over how much her son had mature, however she still had needs that she wanted him to satisfy her with. So she decided that it was time for another lesson.One day after Atreus got back with some herbs for species and medicine, Kratas took the chance.

“Atreus can you come over here please.”

“Yes mother, do you need something, are you in pain?”

“No, no I am fine. I was thinking that it was time for another lesson for you in how to please a woman. This one require some skill tongue.” Kratas said taking his hand and pulling him towards her and gave him a kiss before she removed the pelt that she was using as a blanked. Atreus look over her naked from, her breast had been growing a little, not so much as they had with Freya´s magic but defiantly bigger then what they were six months back. Another things that were different with her body was the swollen belly. Once it had an impressive six pack, but now it was all swollen up. Atreus put his and on it and could feel some slight kicking.

“Ok mother, what is it I am ready.”

“This lesson is about eating a woman´s pussy out, its rather simple but hard to master honestly. All you need to do, is get in between my legs and put your mouth against my lower lips and use your tongue. Licking the outside and the inside, but one need to know on were that tongue goes to other wise a woman will feel no pleasure. So that will be your task, find my weak spot then you need to eat me out until I cum. Think you can do that son.”

“Ye,,es mother.” Atreus said as he blush a little, it was the first time since the titfucking he got, that he blush. This would be challenging for him, not only eating his mother pussy out, but also control himself. He loved her smell and when ever he breath it it his mind went blank and he would normally fuck her senseless but he could´t do that at the moment, so he would have to control himself. Atreus got to the edge of the bed as Kratas spread her legs and let him in between. He was face to face with her wet needy pussy, and he could take a sniff of her lovely nectar and he could´t help but to get hard but he restrain himself. He put his hands on his mothers warm smooth muscular thighs and then lean in and press his mouth against her pussy and push his tongue out and then slowly started to lick around it and the outer folders. Kratas were biting her lips and moan, her face blushing up as the other hand went down and took a firm get gentle grip on Atreus hair and pull him a little close.

Atreus kept on going with his licking, he went slowly up and down on the wet surface of her pussy, then her push his tongue through her folders and enter her pussy. As he was tasting her pussy he could not help but to cum in his pants, cum dripping down the sleeves. He had to use all of his willpower as to not just pull back and then pull his cock out and fuck her right here and now. Kratas ease the grip and just let Atreus regain control of himself before she let him continue. It took some seconds but eventually Atreus had regain focus and he started to move his tongue around in a circle, licking his mother´s wall and hearing her muffle moaning. Knowing that he did a good job he kept on going, slowly increasing his pace and pressure. 

Kratas knew that she should´t be surprise by her son´s talents at this point but she was stun by just how well he ate her pussy out and knew just how she wanted it to be eaten out of. The only once that knew how to eat her pussy out this good was the goddess Hathor from Egypt and Aphrodite back in Greece. Soon Kratas could not hold back her moaning and she scream out in pleasure as she slowly started to grind her pussy against her son face. Atreus kept on going in this pace, he try to look up at his mother´s face but her stomach were in the way. Kratas wanted to look at Atreus as well but could´t she was to lost in pleasure to do anything, if she could see his face. She would see that his eyes were heart shape as he loved eating her love nectar. Soon Kratas to a firm grip once more on Atreus hair as she push him deep into her pussy and came hard. She squirted a massive amounts of juice all over his face, the bed and out over him hitting the wall. Her whole body shiver as she melted in the bed, she breath heavy as her mind were rock, not being able to have sex for the last 4 months had pent her up and now letting it all out was rocking her world once more.

“Di,,did I do good mother.”

“Yeeesss,,you did.”

Atreus went up to her and kiss her again and she kiss back, loving the mix taste of him and her pussy juice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1) It's been almost a full year since Kratas first set out to test her son's worthiness as a man, and barely a month since giving birth to his child. Deciding to fully recover herself after having her son's child, and thankful that the Divine blood within her keeps her lineage healthy, Kratas and Atreus agree on one extra month without making love. This, however, has not dampened Atreus's enthusiasm.  
One night, as Kratas and Atreus are spooning tightly together in their bed with their daughter Astra in the next room, Atreus asks his mother and lover about her former relationships, seeking to understand how the Goddess of War was seemingly more skilled in the art of sex than Aphrodite herself. Kratas can only smile as she weaves the story, telling her son about her romantic encounters with Aphrodite, Hathor, and even Freya, all while relishing the feeling of Atreus’s cock hardening between her thighs as the two grind together while the tale is being told.

10 months had pass since Kratas and Atreus first had have sex with each other and becoming lovers. During the nine months that they had waited to have sex once more, Kratas had been teaching Atreus various other way on how a man or woman can please their lover. From titjob to eating a woman´s pussy out. During the last month they had been taking things more slowly with Atreus more or less making sure that Kratas were doing well and had all that she needed. Once Kratas was giving birth Atreus had call Freya over to help him and the Norse goddess had help them without asking and everything had gone fine with giving birth. Both Kratas and Atreus were both happy over the daughter they had given birth to and after a few mins of talking they settle on the name Astra. Now a whole month had pass and Kratas had been working on fixing her body back into shape while also taking care of her daughter.

Right now she was out side and doing some morning exercise, in the form of lifting some dead trees over her body and doing sit up while lifting some boulders. All while her daughter were sleeping in a fur cradle close to her. Once Kratas was done for today´s exercise, she walk over and grab the cradle and went to the lake to wash herself of. Thanks to her divine blood, her body had gone back to her more normal form faster then what it would take for a mortal woman, but she still wanted to train as she had not been able to do anything for the last two months.

As she wash her body, she could see her son and lover Atreus come back with some squirrels and a bag full of apples and mushroom. She wave at him and she could see him blushing a little from seeing her nude form. Despite being lover for almost a whole year, he still blush when seeing her body. Once she was done she got up and dress herself up and then grab her daughter and went back home with Atreus.

Once inside their home, they started to make food. And Kratas´s breast feeding Astra, Atreus finishing the food up and then handed a bowl to Kratas and help her eat while she was holding and rocking their daughter.

After that Asta went back to sleep and Kratas laid her down into her cradle in a new made room and let her sleep. While Kratas and Atreus got into their bedroom and naked. While they had said that they would not have sex for another month, it did not mean that they could spend some time around and tease each other. Atreus would burrow his face into his mother´s breast of back taking deep breath and inhale her smell that he still loved, all while Kratas would take her son´s cock between her muscular thighs and grind her pussy against his hard cock and coat it in a nice layer of her juice.

Right now they were spooning against each other, with Atreus warping his hands around Krata´s breast and his face burrow into her back, just at the point were her hair ended. And Kratas had her son´s cock between her thighs.

“Mother I have a question, that I have been thinking of.”

“MM,,and what is that son.”

“How come you know so much about this sex, since your were the goddess of war.”

“Well before I was that, it was not uncommon that after a battle us Spartans would fuck each other for hours or even days. But I do have had some special teacher during my life after I had become the goddess of war.”

“Really who?”

“Well back in Greece I did often come across the goddess of sex and love Aphrodite, and if you think I am good, then you would not last long fucking with her. Fucking around with her both back when I was still human and trying to kill Ares and after becoming the goddess of war, was tough more then once did I run out of breath fucking her. You have´t really fuck a woman until you fucking Aphrodite, she would found it fun to give me a cock and have me fuck her like a man. Fuck that was good.”

Atreus were just rock hard hearing from this and were sliding his cock back and forth between his mother´s legs, precum leaking all over the bed and her thighs.

“Aphrodite was not the only goddess I meet when, back when in Greece. On a small journey I did to Egypt I meet their goddess of sex and love, Hathor. Now that woman, could really make my brain cum for days. Her rather exotic body and technique she use on me, were other worldly even for god like standers. In fact I can than her for most of my technique that I have been teaching you. Actually thinking about it, I should had have a threesome with her and Aphrodite. Then again we might have cause several earthquake or other disasters from cumming to much. Would have been worth it.”

Atreus were sliding his cock faster and faster, as he fantasize about just who these two goddess was and look like and them fucking his mother. He would be passing out from his mind overloading from all this.

“And lastly I had a small relationship with Freya before I met your father , it was not much and she teach me more about making one more sexy for their lover, which work on you.”

This was the last straw for Atreus as he came all over the bed and his mother thighs. Once he was done cumming he was still hard and Kratas just smile and giggle as she look around and kiss him. “You better cum this much and have this stamina once we start having sex again. Or else I will tease you for a month with Freya helping me as well.” Kratas said as she let go of his cock and clean her legs and then got dress and went to check on their daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 months had passed since Kratas and Atreus first made love. Each day since had been a whirlwind of love and lust, with their feelings for each other growing far beyond that of mother and son. Kratas now sees her son as the magnificent man that he is, and has fallen for him as much as Atreus had fallen for her. Kratas knew she wasn't going to let any other woman have Atreus, not when he had become a lover worthy of becoming a God of all things sexual.There was one last test Kratas wanted Atreus to perform, though. Stealth was to be the focus of Atreus's next challenge and fucking his mother in and around the nearby village without being detected by the villagers would be quite the challenge indeed, especially given the pair's tendency to be rather loud when making love. (Part 3) As a reward to her lover, Kratas had planned a special surprise for after the test was complete: a chance for Atreus to have a threesome with Kratas and Freya. The result? Two pregnant Goddesses, and a young Demigod who couldn't be prouder.

Now that 18 months had pass since Kratas and her son Atreus had started to have sex and becoming lovers. Their almost one-year old daughter Astra were lying in her crib, while the two lovers were fishing in the lake. With Kratas giving her son and lover a steady handjob, making Atreus moan as his precum leak all over his mother´s hand. Even if they were now parents to a baby daughter, they could not stop fucking each other or teasing one and another. Every day when they got the chance, they would take it and fuck each other like rabbits. Even now that they had moved closer to a small village, they did not stop fucking. It had gotten to the point were some of the villagers could hear them, however none of the villagers try to stop them. Kratas was rather scary when any villagers try to go over to them and speak. Kratas would also keep any other woman away from her son and lover, he belong to her and her alone. Atreus would never leave her, he would cling to her body, suck on her tits and smell in her scent that he still loved.

However their was one last thing that Kratas wanted her son to learn and that was how to fuck her stealthy in public places. This would not be an easy challenge as they were rather loud and would go on for hours. However if Atreus mange to do a good job and fuck his mother until she came without the other villagers notice them, then he would not only get to fuck her and knock her up once more. He would also get to fuck Freya and knock her up. The other goddess had been rather jealous of not getting a good fuck in years and seeing and hearing how much Kratas and Atreus were fucking, made her horny. So when Kratas had ask for help with pleasing Atreus without fucking him, and the Nordic goddess had enchanted Kratas´s tits. Freya had also told Kratas that she owed her a fucking that could knock her up. And this was the moment were Kratas would pay the other goddess back.

Knowing what he would get if he succeeded his challenge, made Atreus think and plan out how he could finish it. He scouted out all the place were he could fuck his mother, in a way that meant that nobody would see or hear them. It was not easy since the village were rather small and their were no tavern that had any bard that played music or sing, nor were to dark so that people could not see them. However Atreus were in luck, a traveling circus were passing by the village and set up a show. Soon the whole villages were focusing the various animals, acts and tricks that the circus were putting on. That meant that nobody were looking or listing as Atreus were fucking his mother behind one of the wagon. The music and cheering were overwhelming the sound of Kratas moaning and crying out in pleasure as her son fuck her ass and pussy. It would not be until night fall, when the circus was ending, that the two of them stop fucking and went home to their daughter.   
The next day Atreus woke up to quite the view, both his mother and Freya were next to each other on his bed naked and their breast a few inches from his face. His cock went full mast within second and the two goddess just smile and giggle as they removed the blanked and started to jerk his cock.

“Morning son, hope you like your reward.” Kratas said as she lean in and started to suck on Atreus cock making him moan and throw himself back onto the bed. Freya soon join in, by licking and kissing the parts that Kratas were not taking down her throat and kissing his balls. Atreus thought he was in heaven, it felt amazing when his mother and lover gave him a blowjob but now when he was getting a double blowjob it was even better.

After a few mins the two goddess stop and pull back and move their pussies up against Atreus cock and sandwich it between their pussies and moved up and down on it. Atreus moan and shiver and his precum were leaking out of his cockhead and down his cock and against both their pussies. When the goddess stop, Kratas move her pussies over her son´s cock and push herself down on his cock that she loved and started to ride. His cock hitting deep inside her, bashing her womb. She was leaking juice all over his hips and cock as she was getting close to cumming. “AAhahaha fuuufffccck” Kratas moan out as she came hard, spraying her juice all over the bed. Atreus took a firm grip on her hips and then came deep inside her knocking her up for sure. Kratas´s mind went foggy and she was lifted off by Freya and the other goddess took Kratas´s place.

“Now I hope you will be just as good to me as you were to her.” Freya said as she push herself onto Atreus cock and moan from feeling his sheer size and thickness. “Ooohhhh I see now why Kratas´s love your cock.” The Norse goddess moan as she started to ride and Atreus, her ass cheeks slapping against his balls making her cheeks jiggle. Atreus grab her hips and started to thrust back into her hard and deep. After fucking his mother for nearly two years meant that he never knew that different pussies could feel so different. While he loved his mother´s one, Freya´s were just tighter then his mother and he loved it. Atreus move his hands up to her shoulders and then grab them and then turn her so that she was under him and started to fuck her hard in a mating press, slamming his cock deep into her and his balls slapping against her ass. Freya scream out in pleasure from this and her eyes rolled up her skull from this. Her whole body shiver when Atreus hilted balls deep inside her and came hard. Pumping her womb full of his cum and Freya came as well. She would be knock up as well.

/// a few months later.

Atreus were holding his daughter as he was sitting around the fire, waiting for dinner. His now two lovers next to him, their stomach swallow out as they were carrying is children. Kratas pour him a bowl of stew and gave it to him and Freya pour up a smaller bowl that was for their daughter Astra. Atreus could not be happier and neither could Kratas and Freya.


End file.
